


Forgotten confessions

by AgentPsq, Melinda_coulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Philinda - Freeform, Philinda One Scene Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPsq/pseuds/AgentPsq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinda_coulson/pseuds/Melinda_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and May after graduation and before their first mission...together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten confessions

Coulson could still hear the noise of music and shouts seeping through the the walls as he walked towards the main hall. Though their graduation party had ended hours ago, people were just too happy to stop partying. He himself couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he was an agent. An agent who had his first assignment tomorrow and had to desperately find his partner for the same and ensure that she had at least a few hours of sleep before they set out tomorrow.  
He opened the door and was met by loud music and crowd of people in different levels of being drunk. He quickly spotted Maria dancing on the counter, with a lot of people hooting and encouraging her.  
"HELLO AGENT COULSON" she screamed over the music waving wildly. Coulson smiled and waved back.  
Seeing Maria here ,coulson was sure that she would be around, though finding her would be a bit more difficult. He knew he would NEVER find her dancing on a counter In Front of a whole crowd no matter how much ever drunk she got.  
Scanning the scene again he saw her. Melinda may was sitting on a bar stool near counter. She looked all right, and really happy. But as he approached her he heard her hoot and whistle for Maria, and he realised that May was drunk, really drunk.  
He Placed himself in between the counter and May to get her attention. She looked beautiful as usual and elegance came to her naturally. But it was her subtle ,sarcastic sense of humour and dedication that coulson loved....no not loved,admired.  
She smiled at him and offered him a drink, which he had to refuse with regret.  
"Agent May, do you remember that we have a mission tomorrow?" Boy he loved using their new title.  
"Obviously coulson, I am drunk, not obliviated." She replied, with a smirk replacing her smile.  
"Then I am sure that you were also planning to get a few hours sleep before setting off tomorrow?"  
"For god's sake coulson you are my partner, not my mother, I can take care of my self." May replied with her standard rolling of eyes.  
Coulson knew that she was strong, one of the most strongest persons he has ever met. But she placed herself and her needs lowest on her priority list. Today also he was sure that she has stayed here till now for Maria. But for him she was important, very important.  
" I have asked Sitwell to ensure that Maria will reach her dorm , but I am here to ensure that you won't sleep during your first mission " he said with just a hint of jive in his voice.  
"You know I would never do that regardless of how much I slept, anyways I am leaving now, and don't need your help, mommy." She said as she pushed away her glass and got off the stool. But somehow her legs wouldn't cooperate with her brain. And she seemed to be unable to move them they way they were supposed to be moved. Frustrated she leaned on the counter for support, trying to stop her head from spinning.  
Coulson couldn't help the slight grin on his face. He wordlessly slung her arm over his shoulder and wrapped one of his arms around her waist for support. Holding her against him they slowly made their way back to her room.once in coulson ' s arms melinda could feel the effect of alcohol clouding her senses. She only realised that she had reached her room when coulson asked her for the keys.  
Coulson opened the door and melinda went inside, managing to stumble only once which was pretty impressive. He expected her to shut the door and flop on the bed but she turned around, leaning completely on the door frame. One of the most genuine sweet smile he had ever seen blossomed on her face. Coulson couldn't help the sudden feelings raising in his heart and his hand automatically cupped her face.  
"How drunk are you?"  
"Very" now her words were actually slurring  
"Drunk enough to not remember the night by tomorrow?"  
"Hmmm" now her eyes were drooping  
"Then I wanted to tell you, melinda may that I love you, and I am no longer happy by just being your best friend " he looked into her eyes to see her reaction. But he was relieved when he did not see any anger or shock. He was not sure what the reason was , most probabily the alcohol in her body.Instead she just widened her grin, but then her eyes completely closed and coulson caught her just in time. 

"Do you remember anything form yesterday's party?" Coulson asked her the next morning  
"Yeah everything" she replied calmly. Coulson' whole body tensed up and he turned to face her.  
" well I remember Maria dancing on the counter, and I don't think there is anything else that had to be remembered is there?" Her face revealed nothing.  
"No nothing.." coulson said turning away  
"Thank you for tucking me in though"she said with a smile.  
"I know it's you coz no one else would make lemonade and put it on my night stand."  
Coulson smiled....

**Author's Note:**

> You comments are more important than you think so please don't hesitate.


End file.
